Leprechaun Man
by Wacky
Summary: Wacky things can happen with Farfie around...
1. Farfie's morning

(Authors notes: This is my first fic, so please be gentle and send me reviews…  
  
I don't own these characters… though it would be cool to.  
  
This fic is a little bit weird but that probably only helps, well before my beta kills me.  
  
Here it is… ENJOY.)  
  
  
  
The Schwarz residence on a, so far, quiet Saturday morning.  
  
  
  
Farfarello: Fuck all the leprechauns! Fucking sun! Hurt god! TODAY YOU WILL BLEED!!!  
  
Schuldig: FARF!!! Will you just shut up please it's hard to get any sleep with you yelling all the time.  
  
Crawford: And here I thought that you wanted to do something a bit more interesting than sleep…  
  
Schuldig: Hey Farf sorry about that I thought about it and… oh fuck it. (Door quickly closes and strange sounds fill the hall).  
  
Farfarello: Fucking morning! ( goes to Nagi's room and nocks on the door) Hey Nagster, wanna have some fun with me… I would ask Schu but he's busy with Bradley.  
  
Nagi: (who just woke up) Fine Farf but give me five minutes to get dressed would you?  
  
Farfarello: I'll help you! ( happily he runs in and shock the teenager half to death) I'll be gentle.  
  
Nagi: Hell no, get out you crazy Leprechaun- lover.  
  
Farfarello: Oh come on… Will you stand still! Okey this means war… I'm gonna get you.  
  
Nagi: HEELLP!!! Anyone help me I'm being chased by a crazy madman. CRAWFORD!  
  
Farfarello: It's no use nobody can hear you scream… I only want to play dress up… come on! I never get to have any fun…  
  
Nagi: Farf get your hands off me or I'll never tell you where Schuldig keeps your leprechaun- movie.  
  
Farfarello: So he's the one who has it… I'll kick him back to the alps. The little Spice Girls- lover.  
  
Nagi: o_O… Go get him Farf… He's in Brads room.  
  
Farfarello: Die leprechaun man DIE!!!  
  
  
  
(Who wants to be Schuldig today I wonder?) 


	2. Pink pony

(Authors notes: I'm back and this one is even worse, believe me *sadistic smile*  
  
Pink ponys and other cool things. Check it out.)  
  
  
  
Saturday morning.  
  
All of the Schwarz boys are sitting down to have their breakfast. Crawford has been nice and bought them all their favorite cereal. Crawford is first to open his new shiny box of "Count Choculas".  
  
Schuldig – What did you get? A nice new minigun?  
  
When Crawford's hand rises out of the box something pink quickly flies through the air.  
  
Nagi – What was that?  
  
Schu has fallen down and is laughing hysterically. The only words escaping his mouth being "Pony" and "Pink". Not enough to make any sense.  
  
Crawford – Yes! A small PINK FUCKING PONY. DO I look like I want a small pink pony?!!! DO I?!!  
  
Nagi – (almost falling over as Brad points a gun in his face and turning red.) …n..no?…  
  
Farfarello – (just standing up with a huge red mark on his forehead) Cute pony… but next time DON'T THROW IT AT ME!!  
  
Crawford – (now pointing the gun at Schu) Will you shut up and just be normal?!  
  
Schuldig – Nichts! (And continues laughing)  
  
Farfie - (has in the meantime picked up the pony again and is now talking to it) You're so cute, yes you are. (starts to sing, out of cue) My little pony, my little pony…  
  
Schu – (stops laughing for a moment only to start as he sees Farfie) Whahahaha  
  
Crawford – WHAT ARE YOU??? A FREAKING LEPRECHAUN???  
  
Nagi falls down laughing at the scene. *Who wouldn't*  
  
Farfarello – (singing in the same melody as the munchkins greeting song in "The wizard of oz") I am the leprechaun man, the leprechaun man, the leprechaun man. And I welcome you to the pony land…  
  
Farfie shoves the little pink pony up in Brad's face while dancing around in a very munchkin-like fashion. Schu blacks out from the lack of oxygen and Nagi goes into chock. Crawford is turning purple and yells out "OH MY GOD YOU KILLED SCHU!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Farfarello – Don't kill me I'm just the messenger! (makes a very Indiana Jones-like dive in under the table) Hold on I'll save you! (he yells this while holding the pony close, planning his escape)  
  
Crawford goes almost blue until he starts shooting at Farfie, he misses. Farfarello dives out and rolls a few feet then throws himself behind the couch screaming "I can't do it cap'n".  
  
Crawford – FARFIE, YOU FUCKING EGGHEAD!!!  
  
Farfarello – (stands up and throws the pony at Crawford) MAY THE PONY BE WITH YOU!  
  
(and dives down again, only to dodge another bullet)  
  
Crawford – AAAHH!!! YOU FUCKING LEPRECHAUN MAN, I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Farfarello – No you won't. No one can kill the leprechaun man. I AM INVINCIBLE!!!  
  
(runs up the stairs) BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!!!  
  
Crawford – GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
Farfarello – GOD IS SUFFERING!!! I CAN'T GO BACK!  
  
1 hour later…  
  
Schuldig wakes up only to find the kitchen a complete mess and hearing strange noises from upstairs.  
  
Schu – This is why we keep him in a straitjacket. CRAWFORD!!!  
  
This is also why you should always read what the back of the cereal box says.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
( *nervous look* Hope you liked it, I did. Please send me reviews *huge smile*) 


	3. Crawfords day off

Authors notes: Am I losing my touch? I still think it's funny? And this at least involves green tights o_O…  
  
  
  
Crawford woke up to his well earned day off. He had already made sure to keep the madman locked up tight. And Nagi was stuck at his computer since Brad had given him limited chances to be online and this was the day he gave him permission. Schuldig on the other hand had been sent out the previous night to go party. Giving him hours to himself.  
  
Everything was planned.  
  
Crawford got out of his bed and started to go down the stairs. He remembered that Farfarello had gotten out of his straitjacket a week before and waken Nagi up. It had been a mad scene, that is until Schuldig had mentally knocked him out. Crawford decided to listen at the door to see that he still was in there. A very familiar sound made him easy…  
  
Farfarello – Hurt god… make god suffer… Oh pretty knife… o_O Crawford? I want my knife.  
  
But Brad was heading towards the stairs again. Farf got mad…  
  
Farfarello – CRAWFORD!!! I NEED MY KNIFE!!! … CRAWFORD?!!!!!  
  
Downstairs the cries died down and he replaced it with music. Britney Spears to be exact.  
  
Crawford – Ah… sweet.  
  
Schuldig – Good morning!  
  
He walkes by the very surprised precog *who should have seen this coming*. Crawford only manages to make a little sound that resembles "but" if you know to listen after it.  
  
Schuldig – What was that?  
  
Crawford – I said "but" and what I wanted to ask was: What are you doing here?  
  
Schuldig – I live here?… Or what?  
  
Crawford – I mean that you should be somewhat dead in your bed with one hell of a hangover.  
  
Schuldig – Oh… that.  
  
Crawford – Yes that! Weren't you out yesterday?  
  
Schuldig – No… Was I supposed to be?  
  
Crawford – YES!!! I was supposed to have a quiet day off and you are supposed to feel really sick and not bother me.  
  
Schuldig – Well…sorry. That was not really what I had in mind. Oh and by the way, I let farf out. He wanted his knives. That was okey, right!  
  
As these words come out of his mouth a gun is pointed to his head.  
  
Crawford – What do you think?  
  
Schuldig - I guess not.  
  
Crawford – And where is the knife-licking psyko now?  
  
Schuldig – Well…  
  
Farfarello – Here I am! And I brought Leprechaun-boy with me.  
  
Nagi – (dressed all in green tights) Help me… please!  
  
Schuldig – I think you're cute so… NO!  
  
Crawford – (to Schu) I hope you're happy now?!!  
  
Farfarello – I know let's have a fun day out!  
  
Crawford – (turns to face Farf) Yes! Why don't you three go for a fun day out.  
  
Schuldig – Yeah right! With that Irish madman. Don't think so.  
  
Crawford – (whispers to Schu) I'll give you anything.  
  
Schuldig – Really?!! *evil grin*  
  
Nagi – HELLO!!!! CAN YOU SAVE ME FROM THE LEPRECHAUN-PSYKO?!!!  
  
Schuldig – All in good time.  
  
Crawford – Well.  
  
Schuldig – Nooo… I don't think so. I don't feel like going anywhere.  
  
Farfarello – Ooh, come on Schu! I really want to go out and hurt god.  
  
Schuldig – You owe me big-time for this! Let's go.  
  
Crawford – You heard him. FOLLOW THAT REDHEAD!!!  
  
Farfarello – YEAY!!!  
  
Nagi – NOOOO!!! Let me go Farf. Help me Crawford! HELP!!!  
  
This is when Crawford gets a vision and in chock grabs Farfarello.  
  
Crawford – You are all staying here!  
  
Farfarello – What… No! IWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGO!!!!!  
  
Schuldig – What was that?  
  
Crawford – I SAID!, You are all staying here.  
  
Schuldig – I heard that…  
  
Crawford – It's called a change of plans. Got a problem with that?!!  
  
Farfarello – YES!!!  
  
Nagi – Not at all as long as I can get out of this. (points out his illfitting green costume)  
  
Farfarello – No Way leprechaun-boy!!! We are going to have some fun.  
  
Nagi – AAAAHHH!!!!!! HEEELLLP MEEEE!!!!!  
  
Farfarello drags Nagi away with great difficulty because of his ability to move things around.  
  
Crawford – Sorry. I just didn't feel like having the whole world find out about us.  
  
Schuldig – So that's what you saw. You know that if we don't stop Farf, the leprechaun-man, we might have some difficulty keeping ourselves out of the public eye.  
  
Farfarello – LALALALALALA…o_O HEEELP!!!! GET OFF ME!!! NO ONE CAN STOP THE LEPRECHAUN-MAN!!!!  
  
Crawford – WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DON'T MESS WITH ME ON MY DAY OFF!!!!!  
  
  
  
(I don't think I'd mind doing that on my day off… how about you?) 


	4. Good morning leprechaun Bradley

Authors notes: This one is the best one yet (at least I think so) HAVE FUN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just an ordinary day in the life of Schwarz. All is calm and the sun is shining bright. Bradley Crawford is asleeeeeep, warm and cozy in his king- size bed. But something doesn't quite add up. Something green is peeping out from under the covers. Suddenly a gallon of very cold milk gets thrown in his face.  
  
Crawford – What the fuck?!!!  
  
Farfarello – (With his mouth full of "something gooey") God morning my leprechaun man.  
  
Crawford – Why are you in here? And why am I covered in milk? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!!! (moving around in his bed with Farf sitting on top of him with a spoon in his hand)  
  
Farfarello – Don't you like lucky charms?  
  
Crawford – (just noticing that his bed is full of lucky charms) WHERE AM I?!!!!!  
  
Farfarello – In your bed… wearing a green leprechaun suit… and having breakfast with me!  
  
Farf is as happy as any madman could ever be. He successfully woke Crawford up, although he pissed him off. And he is now planted firmly on top of the precog's tummy. Eating lucky charms with milk.  
  
Crawford – WHY??!!!!  
  
Farfarello – I don't know, but I can't say that I'm entirely unhappy about this situation.  
  
Crawford – Why did you do THIS?!!  
  
Farfarello – I didn't do it! … Seriously I walked past your room and this just looked to inviting to just give up… by the way why are you dressed like a leprechaun?  
  
Crawford – HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!!!!  
  
This is when Schuldig walks in the room.  
  
Schuldig – WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Crawford – What are you laughing at?!!  
  
Schuldig – This was better than I thought…whahahahaha!  
  
Farfarello – Did you do this?  
  
Schuldig – OF COURSE I DID!!!!  
  
Farfarello – Thank you! I love mi' lucky charms'! And Crawford too!!! (bends down to kiss Brad who is too tired and helpless to resist the attack)  
  
Schuldig – o_O … Oookeeeey... I'm soooo out of here!  
  
(Aaaah love. Did I freak you out or will you come back for more) 


	5. What's in the box?

Authors notes: Unfortunately I still don't own these guys, *sad*  
  
But I'm glad to see that you're back here again *jumping around happy*… I will not let you down… Weiss are entering the picture… Sort of… Oh well  
  
HAVE FUN!!!  
  
  
  
It had been a crazy week. Crawford sat down at his computer to finish his report to Takatori. And this was really not what he wanted to do right now. Stress was getting to him in ways you would never think possible. He was seeing things… bad things.  
  
Schuldig – I promise you can have it back when I'm done Nagi! LET GO!!!  
  
Nagi – No way German boy! It's mine and besides I know what you're going to use it for.  
  
Schuldig – AS IF!!! You couldn't possibly know, well if you do, then you can't really mind.  
  
Nagi – I do mind!  
  
Schuldig – Oh come ON!!! You would love if it was you… RIGHT?!!  
  
Nagi – Fine… I guess you're right. But…  
  
Schuldig – It's fine don't you worry your pretty little head… I know.  
  
Crawford didn't want to know what that conversation was about… not really, but he was a little bit curious. He was looking for a way to get back at Schu… Costume and breakfast, amongst other things.  
  
Crawford – Farfie! (no answer) FARFARELLO!!!!  
  
Farfarello – YEPP?!! (sticks his head in the door to Brad's office)  
  
Crawford – How do you feel about having some fun today?  
  
Farfarello – I WOULD LOVE TO!!! Wait a minute… why are you nice?  
  
Crawford – What? (really nervous) I'm nice to you… Sometimes.  
  
Farfarello – Sure you are… Well what did you have in mind? Something bad?  
  
Crawford – Weeell… I have to get back at Schu! Help me! PLLLEEEEAAASSSE?!!!  
  
Farfarello – Mmm… OKAY!!! Cus it will hurt god, right?  
  
Crawford – It will hurt god very much…. Thank you Farf.  
  
Farfarello – No problem. (suddenly developing an evil grin) whahaha I'll be right back. WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Crawford – What have I done? (realizes what) I've sent the madman to get Schu! Whahaha!  
  
Later that day…at "Kitty in the house".  
  
Youji – HEY! Look there's a package for us. (as the FedEx truck pulls up)  
  
Omi – Is it my new computer?!  
  
Ken – It is big enough… but NO!!!  
  
Youji – Why are you so mean to him? (lights a cigg and takes a closer look) HEY AYA!!!  
  
Aya – Yeah?!!  
  
All but Aya – IT'S FOR YOU!!!  
  
Youji – (Opens the big box even though Aya is on the way) COOOOOLLL!!!!  
  
Omi – What is it?  
  
Ken – You mean who is it!  
  
Aya - (arrives in time to see that Youji has opened it) WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?!!!  
  
Youji – WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Omi - *Stunned* uuhh…  
  
Ken – Holy shit!!!! I gotta get my camera!  
  
Aya – What the hell???! Who did this?  
  
Schuldig – (from inside the box) Farfarello… Help??…  
  
Youji – (with tears of joy in his eyes) Come on leprechaun man!!!  
  
Aya – No way he is MINE!!!! (swings katana, and misses) GIVE HIM TO MEEEE!!!  
  
Youji – Back of!! Farfarello obviously spelled it wrong… of course he's mine…  
  
Aya – HOW WRONG???!!!  
  
Youji – VERY WRONG!!! LEPRECHAUN-MAN IS MINE!!!!  
  
Youji quickly disappears with Schu dressed up in a very shiny green leprechaun- suit that is also very tight. Aya runs after them only to run into a door and knock himself unconscious. Omi and Ken are too busy to even try to grasp what has happened.  
  
Crawford – Farfie? Where is Schu?  
  
Farfarello – I'm not sure but where ever it is… it has a smell of flowers.  
  
Crawford – What?!! Did you send him somewhere? Like to the kitty in the house?  
  
Farfarello – MAAYYBEEE?!!!  
  
Crawford – Not in a leprechaun suit… right?  
  
Farfarello – What if I did?  
  
Crawford – Don't you know that the playboy has a thing for leprechauns?  
  
Farfarello – Why do you think I where a suit when I go out?  
  
Crawford – WHAAAT??!!!!!  
  
Farfarello – HE is fine… as long as he doesn't piss him off…. OH WELL!  
  
Crawford – Wh…wh….wh…hehehe…WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Farfarello – Ahh! SWEET REVENGE! Have a good day Leprechaun-man!  
  
  
  
This could happen if you piss Crawford off… if I had the chance I would *dreaming of  
  
Yo-tan* Erhm … BYE! 


	6. washing problems

Authors notes: I'm back again and this will be the next chapter of many… thank you all who wrote reviews. Love ya.  
  
SOOO… here it is. If you like it please review it. THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Monday morning, and everything would be calm if it hadn't been for a certain redhead.  
  
Crawford – I'm gonna kill you! SCHULDIG!!!  
  
Schuldig – No I don't think so… I know you really like me. (turns around only to find a precog on a warpath)  
  
Nagi – WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!  
  
Crawford – Schuldig washed my suit!  
  
Nagi – SOOO?!!! I don't see how that is a bad thing.  
  
Crawford – He ruined it. This is DRY-CLEAN ONLY!!!  
  
Schuldig disappeared into Farfarello's room just in time to miss a chair which was flying through the air.  
  
Farfarello – (Not awake yet) Come here little leprechaun… come to papa… I won't hurt you… I promise.  
  
Schuldig – Farf? Are you okey?  
  
Farfarello – There you are! (grabs Schu before he can escape) Let's hurt god.  
  
Schuldig – Letgoletgoletgoletgo! FARFIE LET GO!!!  
  
Farfarello snaps out of it ( wakes up) and lets go of Schu.  
  
Schuldig – Thank you… what the hell were you dreaming of?  
  
Farfarello – Nothing… I gotta go!  
  
Schuldig – I want an answer. NOW PLEASE!!!  
  
Farfarello – Later... BREAKFAST!!!  
  
Farfie runs out of the room and heads downstairs. Crawford doesn't look and thinks it's Schu coming down.  
  
Crawford – TAKE THIS!!!!! ( he throws another chair and it hits Farf)  
  
Farfarello – Ouh! (falls down in the stairs and rolls down the rest of it)  
  
Crawford – Oups… I did it again.  
  
Nagi – Yeah you blew it man!  
  
Schuldig – What is going on down here?!  
  
Farfarello wakes up and the first thing he does is to jump up and scream at Schuldig.  
  
Farfarello – You are going to pay! Evil leprechaun man! EVIL!!!  
  
Crawford – I think he seriously went by- by this time.  
  
Schuldig – NOOO! Ya think.  
  
Nagi - Well I know one thing about Farfie... He is not nice when he is mad.  
  
Crawford – Well thank you genius! Now do something.  
  
Farfarello – I'm coming to get ya… HELLO!!!  
  
Schuldig – (realizing he's in trouble) HELP!!! I'm being chased by a leprechaun hater!  
  
Crawford – Well what do you want me to do about it?!!  
  
Schuldig – Maybe… you could SHOOT HIS ASS!!!  
  
Crawford – Maybe… but this is more fun!  
  
Nagi - COME HERE FARFIE!!! I got lucky charms!  
  
Farfarello – LUCKY CHARMS!!! Gimmigimmigimmi!  
  
Schuldig – Well thank you!  
  
Nagi – No problem! I like pets and this is as close as I'll ever get.  
  
Crawford – Riiight… oh well, let's eat.  
  
Schuldig – You do that! I think I'll just stay here.  
  
Nagi – Why? Farf is okey now.  
  
Schuldig – Yeah but Crawford isn't.  
  
Crawford - That's right… DIE!!!  
  
Schuldig – Just another manic Monday! HELP!!!  
  
Farfarello – luckycharmsluckycharmsluckycharms… hehehe. 


	7. Weird morning

Authors notes: NEW CHAPTER COMING UP!!!!  
  
  
  
Tuesday morning. Make that really early Tuesday morning. And all is calm. ( It really is this time). Crawford is lying in his bed asleep, in his black satin pyjama (I just had to add that).  
  
Farfarello - *silently* rockaby braddie you're not alone, Farfie is with you… humhumhumhum.  
  
Nagi – (from his room) what is going on?  
  
Farfarello – Oh no! I've been discovered… where do I go, where do I go? AH! I know.  
  
He quickly dives into bed next to Crawford, who strangely enough doesn't wake up. o_O  
  
Nagi – (peeking through the door) Crawford?!  
  
Farfarello – Noooo! (sits up quickly and stares right at Nagi) hehehe  
  
Nagi – AAAAAAHHH!!!! SCHU!!! HELP ME!  
  
Crawford – (wakes up) What?! (sees Farf) OH SHIT! Whatthehellareyoudoinginmybed?!!!  
  
Farfarello – sorry… I like you.  
  
Crawford – o_O… but Farf…?  
  
Farfarello – No don't… I'll go.  
  
Farfarello leaves and as he does Schu comes in with a plate of newly baked cookies. Wearing nothing but a fuzzy pink apron.  
  
Schuldig – What's up baby? Had a bad dream?  
  
Crawford – WHAT FUCKING UNIVERSE AM I IN?!!!!!!!!  
  
Schuldig – Now honey! Take it easy. I know, do you want a cookie?  
  
Crawford – o_O …no!  
  
Schuldig – Fine! Hurt my feelings why don't you. I'm leaving you!  
  
Crawford – YES! Thank you!  
  
Crawford gets out of bed and gets dressed. As he looks out the door he sees, Nagi running into his room hugging a red teddy bear, the size of the entire door frame.  
  
Crawford – What IS going on?  
  
Only has he said this when Farfarello skips and hops up to him.  
  
Farfarello – Hello darling how is my baby? Want a little lucky charm?  
  
Crawford – Thanks I'm fine. Why are you dressed like a "fairy"?  
  
Farfarello – Oh you silly! I'm not a fairy. I'm the leprechaun mermaid, on land.  
  
Crawford – Oh of course I saw that. But why are you dressed like that?  
  
Farfarello – Because it's leprechaun day.  
  
Crawford – I must have missed that…o_O  
  
Farfarello – That's okay! Well I'm off!  
  
Crawford - Where are you going?  
  
Farfarello – I'm gonna give knives to the cute little leprechauns so they can help me hurt god.  
  
Crawford – Okay… well sorry I asked and have fun!  
  
Farfarello – Bye! (disappears out the door dressed in a green little skirt and a nice leprechaun suit)  
  
Schuldig – So you finally came to beg for forgiveness.  
  
Crawford – Sorry! I was wrong and I would love a cookie.  
  
Schuldig – You can't have one!  
  
Crawford – Why not? I said I was sorry.  
  
Schuldig – But I ate them. Because I'm PMS:ing and you made me sad.  
  
Crawford – You don't get PMS… YOU'RE A GUY!!!!  
  
Schuldig – Now that's not fair.  
  
Crawford – Whatever! I'm going back to bed. Maybe things are back to normal when I wake up again.  
  
  
  
What if they're not?  
  
What do you think, any good? *lolololololol* 


	8. Movies

Authors Notes: I really like writing these so I hope you'll enjoy 'em.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews.  
  
Wacky is happy!  
  
  
  
The gang has decided to go to the movies and the only way to decide which movie to see is through elimination. That is, who will kill most if he doesn't get his way. They all agreed that it would be up to Farfarello to decide since none of the others wanted to stop him from going on a rampage.  
  
Nagi – we're going to the movies, we're going to the movies, we're going to the mo—  
  
Crawford – Thank you Farfarello!  
  
Farfarello – No prob!  
  
Nagi – Are we there yet?!!  
  
Schuldig – Nooo!  
  
Crawford – So Farf. What movie are we going to?  
  
Schuldig and Nagi – notleprechaunfivenotleprechaunfivenotleprechaunfive.  
  
Farfarello – The new: LEPRECHAUN FIVE!!!  
  
Schuldig and Nagi – NOOO!!!!  
  
Crawford – Now we all agreed… right?!  
  
Schuldig – So what if he is a maniac, why do I have to go?!  
  
Nagi – I love going to the movies! *moping*  
  
Crawford – We are ALL going!  
  
Schuldig – BUT WHY?!!!  
  
Farfarello – Cus I say so, cus I say so, cus I say so!  
  
Crawford – Shut up Farf! Schu, if you don't want to go, we all thought of a punishment for you!  
  
Nagi – But I wanna go!  
  
Crawford – We are going! But Schu is close to going as a *giggle* pink leprechaun!  
  
Schuldig – WHAT?!!! That's my punishment for not wanting to see leprechaun five?  
  
Farfarello – COOOOL! Hehehehe  
  
Schuldig – no fucking way!  
  
Nagi – So? Do you wanna go?  
  
Crawford – We want to know if we have to stop to play dress up or not.  
  
Schuldig – *mad* I want to see leprechaun five!  
  
Farfarello – Whyyyy? *enjoying himself*  
  
Schuldig – Cus I do!  
  
Nagi – Do you believe him? Crawford.  
  
Crawford – Noooo… I don't think I do.  
  
Schuldig – I want to see the fucking movie OKAY!!!  
  
Farfarello – Not good enough! *moping*  
  
Crawford – You gotta sell it man!  
  
Nagi – Throw some effort into it!  
  
Schuldig – Please can we just go to the movie?  
  
Farfarello – We have to make a quick stop first… hehehehehehehe  
  
Schuldig – No way!  
  
Crawford – Yes WAY!!!  
  
Schuldig – Not fair, Leprechaun-boy here didn't want to go either!  
  
Nagi – Yeah I did! *nervous* You are just mad cus you didn't.  
  
Schuldig – Could you think a little louder… PLEASE! Cus I know it all.  
  
Nagi - *scared* NOOO!!! Don't say anything please!  
  
Schuldig – What do you give me for my silence? *greedy grin*  
  
Farfarello – Make him your slave… hehehe  
  
Crawford – Farf don't mess this up will you?!!  
  
Farfarello – What do you mean mess it up?  
  
Schuldig – I think he meant the incident with the knife stand, the towel rack, the couch and not to forget the car.  
  
Crawford – What about the car?  
  
Farfarello – Nothing *nervous but hopeful*  
  
Schuldig – Well I guess you didn't look in the back to closely did you Crawie?  
  
Crawford – WHAT?!!!! MY CAR!! *throws himself into the back of the car*  
  
Farfarello – AAAAHHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!!  
  
Nagi – I'm outta here!  
  
Schuldig – Get back here slave!  
  
Nagi – Oh fuck!  
  
Schuldig – Yeah, why not! Take me home Nagster.  
  
Nagi – What?!!!  
  
Schuldig – It's only five blocks. Carry me!  
  
Nagi – I don't think so!  
  
Schuldig – Well then! *evil grin*  
  
Nagi – Fine jump up.  
  
Schuldig – Call me majesty! And you have powers… use 'em.  
  
Nagi – Yes your majesty.  
  
Schuldig – Yeeha! We're off.  
  
Crawford – I didn't know leprechaun-men did that.  
  
Farfarello – So much you don't know.  
  
Crawford – Shall we?  
  
Farfarello – Yes! My studly leprechaun-man.  
  
  
  
Leprechauns rule! *giggles* I want leprechaun-Bradley. 


	9. April fools

Authors notes: Hi! And konnichiwa! I'm back for another go at… leprechaun man.  
  
Chapter 9 is here.  
  
Still don't own these guys but I still love them.  
  
Bye the way… Thank you all for the reviews. Here we go…  
  
  
  
It's the first of April and the whole house is up side down. Farfarello was so far enjoying a quiet day in front of the tube. And the silence was broken…  
  
Schuldig – Nagi?  
  
Crawford – Leave him alone… Schu?  
  
Schuldig – No way, hot stuff!  
  
Nagi - *giggle*  
  
Schuldig – There he is! Nagi… where are you? NAGI!!!  
  
Crawford – What IS going on here?!  
  
Farfarello – Can you shut up?!  
  
Nagi - *giggle*  
  
A big noise is heard from up stairs. Like a big bang. Like a really BIG BANG!!!  
  
Crawford – WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!!  
  
Schuldig – AAAHH!! What the fuck is this doing here?!!!  
  
Nagi – I am the master *giggle* I AM!  
  
Farfarello – HEY! Will you shut up? I'm trying to watch something here.  
  
Schuldig – Who put a pot of … something here? NAGI?!  
  
Nagi – I am not Nagi, I am the master of all!  
  
Schuldig – What ever! Get back here!  
  
Crawford – So it's you… *finds Schu standing with both feet in a pot of gew* Schuldig how do you get yourself into these things?  
  
Schuldig – What?  
  
Nagi – I have you now… Schu the evil, eeeevil wizard!  
  
Schuldig – That's it, I'm gonna get ya!  
  
Schu falls to the floor and realizes that he is stuck in the pot.  
  
Schuldig – Uck! NAAAAGIIIIII!!!!  
  
Crawford – I'll go find him.  
  
Schuldig – Good. Hurt the little leprechaun!  
  
Crawford - …  
  
In the living room, where Farfie is sitting, something swoops by behind the couch making a … giggling sound?.  
  
Farfarello – What is going on in this house? Nagi is that you behind the couch?  
  
Nagi – No… it's me… The leader of all!  
  
Farfarello – Of all what?  
  
Nagi – Of all the leprechauns… for I am the LEPRECHAUN MAN!!!  
  
Farfarello – Now that is the final drop! I AM THE ONLY LEPRECHAUN MAN!!!  
  
Nagi – No way…  
  
Farfarello – Yes way! DIE IMPOSTOR!!! DIE!!!  
  
Crawford – I don't think you have to worry about hurting Nagi.  
  
Schuldig – What? Why not?  
  
Farfarello – DIE! Hurt god! Pain, pain, pain.  
  
Nagi - *runs by Crawford and Schuldig* I'll be in my room.  
  
Farfarello – I'll get you! I will… where did you go? NAAGII!!!  
  
Nagi – *head pops out from door* By the way that lets go with water.  
  
Farfarello – I HATE APRIL FOOLS!!!  
  
Schuldig and Crawford - … o_O  
  
Farfarello – Oh well… Hey Schu and Crawford, are you coming?  
  
Schu and Crawford – In a minute!  
  
Farfarello – You better hurry, "Revenge of the Leprechauns" starts in five…  
  
(I don't know what this is, but I blame spare time… School sucks but at least your brain is active when your there. Usually… Bye ) 


	10. Girlygirly don't ask

A.N: I still don't own these guys. But I still love them and here is another chapter of LEPRECHAUN MAN!  
  
Crawford was sitting in his chair, by his computer when a strange noise almost knocked him off his seat. He slowly went to look out the office door...  
  
Farfarello - (popping up from nowhere) Hi honey! What's up?  
  
Crawford - Shit! Can you just... NOT do that?!  
  
Farfarello - Okay! (Skips off in a very five-yearold-girl kinda way)  
  
Crawford - I most be crazy. That's the only reasonable explanation.  
  
So he goes back into his office and closes the door, hoping it will all go away...  
  
Nagi - Will you please do this for me? Schuldig?... PLEEEAAASE?!  
  
Schuldig - Fine! Give me the damned thing... Oooh Farfie?  
  
Crawford - *muttering* What now? (goes to open the door)  
  
Nagi - Hey! Oh wise leader... ehm... what's up?  
  
Crawford - I should probably ask you the same thing, but I don't want the answer.  
  
Nagi - Hihihi... you're sooo cute! Gotta go... kisses!  
  
Crawford - Don't you dare kiss me!  
  
Nagi - Ok... i'll go... BYE!!!  
  
Crawford - Byu byu! I can't be mad yet... it's too early in the morning.  
  
But the madness continues...  
  
Farfarello - I'll get you! Hihihihi... Aaahh!... don't, tickle!!  
  
Schuldig - You're mine now... leprechaun lover!  
  
The leader of this very strange bunch remembers earlier events involving "leprechauns"...  
  
Crawford - No... not again. (opens the door) What the...?  
  
Schuldig is standing over Farfie holding a feather and having on a little fluffy, pink... dress.  
  
Farfarello - HELP! Honey he's tickling me! Braddie!!!! HELP!  
  
Crawford - WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!  
  
Nagi - (Throwing a bunch of flowers on the american) Aloha! My prince has arrived.  
  
This is when the very confused Bradley Crawford goes nuts...  
  
Crawford - I should have seen this coming... *loses it*  
  
Schuldig - Honey you look wierd... sit down here.  
  
Farfarello - We will take goooood care of you... right?!  
  
Nagi - Oh yes of course! We love you!  
  
Crawford - (pinches Farfie's cheeks) Aren't you cute. My baby!  
  
Farfarello - Well I did it! My plan worked... you love me... you really love me! The mad will role the world!!! Long live the leprechauns!  
  
Muahahahahahaha! I am sooo tired. I blame that. Please send me reviews if you want me to continue. BYE!! Hihihihihi... 


	11. Nuts

AN: I'm back with the long awaited (by some) chapter 11. The one with Schu's boxers. (It will all make sence). Enjoy.  
  
A frosty winter morning, the group of asassins had gone to a cabin for a well deserved week off. But that doesn't neccesarily mean calm... or quiet.  
  
Nagi - Give that back!  
  
Schuldig - No way, little man.  
  
Nagi - I'm warning you!  
  
Schuldig - Like I'm scared. Look I'm shaking in my little space-boots.  
  
Nagi - You will feel my wrath. DIE MORTAL!!!  
  
*things flying through the air*  
  
Schuldig - Ha! Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!  
  
Crawford - Will you just give him the damned thing!  
  
Schuldig - Fine! Here you go. Go nuts.  
  
Farfarello - *peeking out from behind a corner* Did someone say nuts?!  
  
Nagi - Nooo?  
  
Farfarello - Ok! *dissappeares*  
  
Schuldig - Oh you're no fun anymore! *moping*  
  
Crawford - Nagi can you go somewhere else with your computer?  
  
Nagi - Anywhere as long as the fire-head here doesn't follow.  
  
Schuldig - I will owe thee an answer for that! *strikes pose*  
  
Nagi - Staaayy... *runs* good boy! *slams door behind him*  
  
Schuldig - *throws himself around the leaders neck* Crawie I'm BORED!  
  
Crawford - Step away from my neck!  
  
Schuldig - Well then how about your waist? *tries*  
  
Crawford - You're cute and all but this is not something you'll live to regret.  
  
Schuldig - Ah you're no fun either! Where's Farf?  
  
Crawford - I don't know?  
  
Schuldig - Farf? *listens* FARF?! *still nothing* Nuts?  
  
Farfarello - Where?  
  
Schuldig - Where were you?  
  
Farfarello - Going through... Nowhere. Why?  
  
Schuldig - I'm bored.  
  
Farfarello - Well we could always study Italian?  
  
Schuldig - What? Who are you?  
  
Farfarello - Not your thing? Well how about playing dress-up?  
  
Schuldig - Fine? I'm out of ideas anyway.  
  
Farfarello - GREAT! You dress up as... the amazing Leprechaun Man!  
  
Schuldig - Then who are you supposed to be?  
  
Farfarello - I'll be you! I already have your Christmas boxers on.  
  
Schuldig - Ooh yuck! Get them off NOW!  
  
Farfarello - Ok! If you say so! *starts stripping*  
  
Schuldig - No stop! Not now, here, ever!  
  
Farfarello - I'll wash them as soon as we get back ok? (that is a misstake read caught on camera ch 2)  
  
Schuldig - Fine! But don't bother returning them ok.  
  
Farfarello - Now where are those nuts?  
  
Schuldig - There are no nuts.  
  
Farfarello - What! I NEED NUTS!!! *reaches for knife*  
  
Schuldig - *ducking as knife flies by* What do you "need" them for?  
  
Farfarello - I wanna see if the saying is true.  
  
Schuldig - *clueless* What saying is that?  
  
Farfarello - You are what you eat... are you gonna help me or what?  
  
Schuldig - *breaks out in hysterical laughter*  
  
Farfarello - Well who needs you? The amazing Leprechaun Man needs no one!  
  
Nagi - What is this? *holds up a bag of rosted nuts*  
  
Schuldig - Farfie after electic shock therapy! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Farfarello - Leprechaun Man does not listen!  
  
Crawford - What's going on here?  
  
Nagi - As far as I understand, Farfie is a bag of nuts and the leprechaun man does not listen.  
  
Crawford - And the laughing pile on the floor?  
  
Nagi - Still a mystery.  
  
Crawford - I need a drink!  
  
Nagi - Allow me to join you!  
  
Schuldig - There are nuts in my boxers!!! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Farfarello - I am not amused!  
  
Am I still a loon or what. Please review me! I live off reviews! 


	12. Leprechaun green

AN: I still unfortunately don't own these guys.. but I still love writing about them! So here it comes.  
  
  
  
Our beloved leader of assassins wakes up after a good nights sleep. And the first step he takes him to the floor. HEAD FIRST. The reason being a large puddle of green paint on the floor. And we all know how slippery those can get.  
  
Crawford - What the hell happened to my room??  
  
Schuldig - *entering room* I don't know, but it happened to my room too.  
  
Crawford - And you're awfully calm about it. why?  
  
Nagi - WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!  
  
Schuldig - Well I don't know maybe because I know who did it.  
  
Together the three went downstairs in. well different ways.  
  
Crawford - Where is the madman? I'm gonna kill that psycho- decorating freak!  
  
Nagi - Schu? Why is everything green?  
  
Schuldig - All shall reveal itself, in due course.  
  
Nagi - What?  
  
Crawford - Everything is this ugly fucking color! FARFARELLO!!!!  
  
Farfarello - You insult my vision. How DARE you?!!  
  
Farf comes flying down the stairs. or at least falling slowly, with help of an umbrella.  
  
Schuldig - *acting pose* Leprechaun, oh leprechaun, wherefor art thou leprechaun?  
  
Crawford - So now you arrive. WHY THIS?!!!  
  
Nagi - Come on Crawie, Breathe.  
  
Crawford - DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Nagi - *dives behind farf* He's all yours farfie!  
  
Schuldig - Be green or not be green.  
  
Farfarello - What's with the redhead?  
  
Crawford - Well my guess is an overdose of leprechaun-green. Wich means it's your fault.  
  
Farfarello - Well no loss he's funnier this way.  
  
Nagi - Yeah he is isn't he.  
  
Crawford - No HE'S not!! *moping*  
  
Farfarello - Oh honey. Need a hug? *opens arms*  
  
Crawford - Fine! *hugs farf*  
  
Nagi - Well come on Shakespeare let's go find you some tights.  
  
Schuldig - This will be my greatest feat ever. Lead on my great warrior! Lead on.  
  
(Well there you have it. Green is always a good color, at least to bring out the leprechaun side in all of us.) 


	13. Chocolate man

AN: I owe this chapter to by beta... And I still unfortunatly don't own these guys.  
  
  
  
It's saturday mornign and our beloved leader and precog is sitting infront of the television watching cartoons.  
This is not too amusing in the eyes of Crawford, but watching Farfarello is.  
  
Crawford - Nagi, look at him. *amazed*  
  
Nagi - *worried* Is this normal?  
  
Crawford - I don't think so... but I sure don't mind it.  
  
Nagi - How did you think of it?  
  
Crawford - I dropped it.  
  
Nagi - And...?  
  
Crawford - Let's just say that it didn't even come close to touching the floor.  
  
Nagi - wow! *turns to be amazed at sight*  
  
Schuldig - Waazzuuup?!! *total surprise*  
  
Nagi/Crawford - Sshh! Look... *zombie stare*  
  
Schuldig - Why is Farf sitting one inch from the tv?  
  
Crawford - We found a weakness. *zombie*  
  
Schuldig - Great. Why is Farf sitting one inch from the tv?!  
  
Nagi - He just dropped it and he caught it. *zombie*  
  
Schuldig - *idea* Hey Farf, what's on?  
  
Farfarello - Bemprechaun beben. *mouth full of chocolate*  
  
Schuldig - That's it? Chocolate?  
  
Crawford - Yeah... isn't it great? *amazement*  
  
Schuldig - He is more interesting then this?! *stikes pose*  
  
  
Not one of the three turn to look...  
  
  
Schuldig - *takes off shirt* Is it hot in here?  
  
Crawford - Is it just me... or is it cold in here?  
  
Nagi - Yes I think so too. Schu you should really where a shirt.   
  
Crawford - You could catch a cold you know.  
  
Schuldig - Sooo, you think you can out-sex me, ey Brad?  
  
Crawford - Oh there is not one person here who's interested in you. So I win.  
  
Schuldig - Okey, let's see if you can see this one coming... hehe.  
  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
Nagi - Nice!  
  
Crawford - Schuldig. Don't you ever learn that leather doesn't work...?  
  
Schuldig - I know something you don't... Hey Farf!  
  
  
Farfie turns from the tv to see Schuldig dressed in leather pants... his chest covered in chocolate.  
  
Crawford - NO FAIR!!! *moping*  
  
Schuldig - Come and get it my chocolate leprechaun. Goes upstairs.  
  
Farfarello - COOL! Chocolatechocolatechocolate! Gimme the hot chocolate-man!  
  
Nagi - Well that was unexpected... I gotta go to my room.  
  
Crawford - Well. I guess I couldn't see it coming. Damn, chocolate is so goodlooking on him!  
  
Schuldig - Nobody can out-sex me! Don't you know that... HEHEHE!  
  
Farfarello - CHOCOLATE-MAN!!  
  
Schuldig - Gotta go!   
  
  
Chocolate can be hazardous... in the company of the leprechaun man.  
  
CHAO minna-san! 


	14. Kitty cat

A:N. I'm back again, after reading a request for another chapter. And as you all know I don't own these guys. Too bad but still true, so here it is.  
Sunday afternoon, things had been calm all day until now.  
  
Nagi - Ok now I'm officially bored!  
  
Schuldig - Mee too!! Crawie I wanna do something funny!  
  
Crawford - (Reading) go play somewhere then!  
  
Nagi/Schu - I'm not eight!!  
  
Farfarello - Is it eight already? (popping his head out to see)  
  
Nagi - No go away!  
  
Farfarello - Fuck you then! (slams door)  
  
Schuldig - Crawford!! *moping* Do something.  
  
Crawford - I am. I'm reading. *annoyed*  
  
Farfarello - *skipping by* lalalalaLALA! Lololo HAHA!  
  
Nagi - Well that's an image.  
  
Schuldig - *whispering* Well then can I kill Farf?  
  
Crawford - *vision* Hehe.. sure!  
  
Nagi - What? What did I miss?  
  
Crawford - (putting down the book) Just sit there and watch.  
  
Nagi - This better be good.  
  
Crawford - It is. Hehehe.  
  
12 seconds later.  
  
Schuldig - Farf? I know you're here. come out?!  
  
Farfarello - *from above* Mjiao!  
  
Schuldig - Oh shit! *jumps away* Stay!!  
  
Farfarello - No. kitty wanna play!  
  
Schuldig - *idea* Ok then. here kitty, kitty, kitty!  
  
Farfarello - Oh yay! *leaps*  
  
Schuldig - Oups! *gets knocked to the floor by Farf* ouch!  
  
Crawford - Oh.. that had to hurt.  
  
Nagi - hehe.. yeah! Want some pop-corn?  
  
Crawford - Sure.  
  
A few motions later.  
  
Nagi - here you go.  
  
Schuldig - What are you doing BRADLEY!!!  
  
Farfarello - No, bad! Leprechaun man bad. You shut up now!  
  
Schuldig - You wish!  
  
Farfarello - *shoves apple into redheads mouth* There we go!  
  
Schuldig - Mhffhf!!  
  
Crawford - I'm sorry I didn't hear that??  
  
Farfarello - Can I keep him? Can I??  
  
Crawford - Sure you can. But you have to keep him locked up so he won't run away.  
  
Farfarello - Ok!! Come on little leprechaun. time to lock you up.  
  
Schuldig - Mhfhfhf!!!!!  
  
Farfarello - *dragging a helpless redhead up the stairs* lalala.lololo.  
  
When they're out of sight.  
  
Nagi - That was fun!  
  
Crawford - It was, wasn't it. So what do you want for dinner?  
  
Nagi - Anything really. Are you sure that Schu will be alright?  
  
Crawford - Oh that.. He'll be fine. As soon as the medicine wears off.  
  
Nagi - What did you see anyway.?  
  
Crawford - Let's just say that we need to go to the drugstore soon.  
  
Nagi - So he finally got the locks open?  
  
Crawford - Yep, all 6 of them.  
  
Nagi - Ok. That means we have about five hours of peace then.  
  
Crawford - Yep!  
  
Nagi/Crawford - Muahahaha!!  
(Always keep a madman like Farfarello away from the medicine cabinet.) 


	15. Sunshine

AN: Hi! I know you must have missed me. anyway. I still don't own these guys, though I still love them, but here is another chapter of LEPRECHAUN MAN!!! (My beta really wanted me to write a new one, as in threatened me. love you honey.)  
  
Summer is a nice time, for a lot of people. But it seems that there is someone in our "happy" home, who is less than thrilled.  
  
Crawford - Nagi! Let's get going, we don't want to be late.  
  
Nagi - I don't have everything yet!  
  
Schuldig - You already have enough to fill the whole beach!  
  
Crawford - Leave him alone.  
  
Farfarello - I don't see why I have to go. *moping*  
  
Schuldig - Because I have to.  
  
Crawford - Nagi!  
  
Farfarello - It's still not fair!  
  
Schuldig - What are you getting so worked up about?  
  
Crawford - NAGI!  
  
Farfarello - I burn easy. *blush* I need to keep up appearances.  
  
Schuldig - Hehehe! You're right, you're practically an albino!  
  
Crawford - NAGI!!!!!  
  
Farf/Schu - Where is that kid??  
  
Nagi - OK! I'm done. Let's go.  
  
Crawford - Good, now let's get to the beach. I need to tan!  
  
Farfarello - *running off* Wait! I forgot my sun block.  
  
Schuldig - He's quite superficial you know!  
  
Crawford - I don't care!! I need to go NOW!!!  
  
Farfarello - Ok, let's go then.  
  
Farfarello is now wearing sunglasses and an outfit which covers everything except his face. All of course in BLACK!  
  
Schuldig - You know that you'll probably die from a heat stroke in that.  
  
Crawford - WHAT EVER!!! *walks out the door'  
  
Nagi - To the beach! *skipping out the door*  
  
Schuldig - Come on albino! *drags Farf out the door*  
  
Farfarello - I'm not albino! I'm the leprechaun man!!  
  
Schuldig - Ok. leprechaun albino. *closes door behind them*  
  
6 hours later.  
  
Crawford - Home. *relieved*  
  
Nagi - Finally home! *falls to the floor*  
  
Schuldig - MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Farfarello - Look at me! I'm a freak!  
  
Crawford - You should have realized that he'd do that.  
  
Nagi - Yeah, you really should have.  
  
Schuldig - MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Farfarello - This is all your fault! *madman stare at Schu*  
  
Crawford - If it's anyone's fault it's the suns. *amused*  
  
Schuldig - *calming down* Yeah it's not my fault that the sun block was only lotion. Hehehe.  
  
Nagi - Did you plan this Schuldig?  
  
Farfarello - *chocked* YOU EVIL LITTLE... BITCH!  
  
Schuldig - Now THAT was uncalled for! *leaps at Farf*  
  
Farfarello - What are you gonna do, Bitch-slap me? *sidesteps*  
  
Crawford - Always the same. *goes into his office*  
  
Nagi - *suspicious* *follows Crawford* Did you do that?  
  
Crawford - *Fake innocent look* Who me?? *grin* Why I'd never.  
  
Nagi - Oh. Why?  
  
Crawford - Well, the 2 affectionately known as "Leprechaun man and Bitch" are now engaged in an all out fight. get my point?  
  
Nagi - *understands* NICE! I'll be in my room. and thanks.  
  
Crawford - *admiring his work* NO problem! Hehehe.  
  
(I totally would have loved to se Farfie in a nice tan, without a shirt. but he is who he is right? Review please. Till next time.) 


	16. End of the rainbow

AN: Here is another wacky chapter. and as u know I still don't own these guys. enjoy.  
  
A somewhat annoyed Irishman was in the middle of arranging his knifes in sharpness order, when the fiery redhead entered his room.  
  
Schuldig - Are you done soon?? The noise is killing me.  
  
Farfarello - Noise hurts god. *grin* so. no, I'm not done soon.  
  
Schuldig - I swear that one day. *rubs his temples as he leaves*  
  
Farfarello - *whispers* yes one day. hehehe.  
  
5 min later.  
  
Schuldig - Ok so I really don't care about hurting god, just so we have that straight.  
  
Farfarello - yes. and??  
  
Schuldig - Is there anything I can do to hurt god, which would make you stop?  
  
Farfarello - *EVIL grin* Hmm.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Crawford - Do you know what happened to Schu??  
  
Nagi - No. but Farf has been running around like mad for 10 min now so.  
  
Crawford - What does Farf running around got to do with Schu?  
  
Nagi - When does it NOT have to do with Schu?  
  
Crawford - Good point. I wonder what he's up to this time.  
  
Schuldig - *running past them with a pot of golden thingies* HELP ME HIDE!!!!  
  
Nagi - What??  
  
Crawford - Get down behind the couch.  
  
Schuldig - Like he's gonna fall for that!!  
  
Farfarello - Here Goldie! *pops out head from around corner*  
  
Schuldig - *drops behind couch* shit!  
  
Crawford/Nagi - What the?!  
  
Farfarello - Behold! I am the leprechaun man! And I am in search of mi pot o' gold.  
  
Nagi - *confused* Nani??  
  
Crawford - *grin* Well I don't know where it is.  
  
Farfarello - *comes closer* Reeeaaallyyy?  
  
Crawford - *holds up small but hard item* Yes really. *throws it over his shoulder*  
  
Schuldig - *gets it in the head* ouch!  
  
Farfarello - *pulls out a rainbow mad of plastic and puts it on the pot* Ah mi gold!  
  
Schuldig - And now what?  
  
Farfarello - Now my mighty rainbow will punish you!! *hits Schu in the head with the plastic rainbow*  
  
Schuldig - Aou! My head.  
  
Farfarello - *hits him again*  
  
Schuldig - Aou! Again!  
  
Crawford - Well this looks like fun. *pulls up chair*  
  
Nagi - .Well there's nothing on TV anyway.  
  
And so we leave them. All of them happy in their own way. except maybe Schu.  
  
(Hope it was wacky enough for you. I'll be back soon.) 


	17. Merry Christmas?

An: It's Christmas eve and I feel soo happy, so this is why I finally decided to write another fic. Sort of a present to anyone with nothing to do... So here it is, enjoy.  
  
Christmas eve... Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. All are silently preparing for what is to come and thanking, um... the heavens (puh) for every minute that Farfarello sleeps.  
  
7 am... KADONK!!! Schuldig - Oh damn! Crawford - He's awake... Nagi - Here it comes... All, but Farf - 3..2..1...  
  
HOHOHO!!!!!  
  
Farfarello - Holly jolly mornin' to you laddies!  
  
Schuldig - How can you of all people, like Christmas?  
  
Nagi - Can I just skip it this year?  
  
Farfarello - (grabs Nagi) You no like Christmas? NEVER!!  
  
Crawford - Farf... let him go.  
  
Farfarello - hm... ok. (lets him go) But then... (falls to the floor)  
  
Schuldig - ... did he die?  
  
Nagi - I don't think so... poke him.  
  
Schuldig - You poke him.  
  
Nagi - Why should I? You're the one who wanted to know if he died.  
  
Schuldig/Nagi - You do it! ... No you do it!  
  
Farfarello - (grabs Schuldig from behind) GOTCHA!!!  
  
Crawford - What did we say?  
  
Farfarello - Oh, come on... it is christmas.  
  
Schuldig - (turning blue) Just... let... go.  
  
Nagi - (moves hand)  
  
Farfarello - (flies into Christmas tree) Ouf!  
  
Crawford - Now was that really called for?  
  
Nagi - No... (guilty)  
  
Schuldig - Yes it was! He almost choked me...  
  
Crawford - I don't believe THAT for a second!  
  
Schuldig/Nagi - Oh come on... PLESAE!!!  
  
Crawford - No! You know the rules. Get in gear! NOW!!  
  
Farfarello - (now looking like a walking collection of Christmases past) That was mean... (pout)  
  
Crawford - I know... But look, you get as you wanted.  
  
Farfarello - (looking at Schu and Nagi dressed in elf gear) My wee leprechauns!  
  
Schuldig - We are elfes!  
  
Farfarello - Crawie! We are going trick or treating. Wanna come?  
  
Nagi - We are elfs, and also it's CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Crawford - You kids have fun!  
  
Farfarello - Come my wee leprechauns! Let's find mi pot' o' gold!  
  
Schuldig/Nagi - WE ARE ELFS!!! YOU WALKING CHRISTMASTREE!!!  
  
And so the three happy guys go trick or treating in thi crisp winter air. And Crawford enjoy himself in front of the fire, roting chestnuts, and reding a god book.  
  
So... from all of us to all of you.... Wishing you a verry WEISS and merry Christmas. 


End file.
